Veela's Mate
by Major Whitlocks Little Soldier
Summary: Rose has just undergone a transformation, into a rare female veela mate. A war is brewing and she must let her mate find her. Imagine her surprise when it's a certain slytherin prince. Will he be able to protect her? Or will he lose what's most important to him.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Winters laid in her bed, sound asleep. It was the eve of her 15th birthday. If you looked at Rose (as she liked to be called) you wouldn't think there were anything special about her. Light blonde hair, regular height, and a pair of some what rare purple eyes. But there was something special about her. You see Rose was a witch.

Rosalie's eyes flashed open. Purple orbs flashed with pain. her head had sweat beads running down it. Another flash of pain came.

She felt as if someone were grinding down her bones. What she didn't realize is that was exactly what was happening. You see Rosalie was what the wizarding world called a _Veela mate. _

Female veela mates were rare. Most were males and didn't go through a change when their mates came into their inheritance. Male veela's were Dominant and possessive. Anything that stood between them and their intended mates were as good as dead.

Rosalie cried out. No longer being able to keep silent as the pain rocketed through her body. She gritted her teeth. She let the tears run down her face freely, unable to keep them at bay. Rosalie tried to keep silent as much as she could, not wanting to alert her parent's that were just down the hall.

Finally unable to take the pain any longer, she passed out.

**Morning**

I awoke feeling sore and tired. _What was it that happened to me last night? Is there something wrong with me?_

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. During my thrashing last night I must have throw the cover's off myself. I suddenly realized how cold I was. I sat up almost immediately regretting the decision. Sore muscles ached.

I slowly lifted my legs and pulled them over to the side. I placed my feet on the smooth wood. Slowly i got to my feet.

I immediately noticed that my Pj pants were now at _Least _3 or 4 inches too long. _That's funny, these fit perfectly last night. I'VE SHRUNK?_

I ran over to my mirror, expecting to see my plain, boring self. I gasped at what i did see. The girl that was in front of me was Beautiful. She had white blonde hair that was to her tiny waist. She had curves that i had never had before. Her skin was a light and clear. Certain _area's _were now fully developed.

I reached up to touch my face, so did the beautiful girl. The only way I knew it was me were the Purple eyes.

"This is just to weird" I gasped again. _Even my voice has changed! How is this possible! _

"Honey! Are you all right? Me and your father thought we heard something last night." My mother said from out side the door.

"Yes mother! I'm fine!" I said, turning to admire myself once more in the mirror.

"Breakfast is ready darling!"

I forced myself away from the mirror and opened the door. When my mother saw me she gasped.

"It's finally happened." She whispered, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Your mate has grown into his inheritance." What? what mate? What is she talking about?

"My little baby is a Veela mate. Look how beautiful you are! John. John! Come look!" Veela mate? Oh no!

We read about them in DADA. A million questions ran through my mind at once. Who was he? How old was he? What did he look like? What House was he in?

"Oh Honey, you are going to be so Happy when he finds you" She gushed.

**Next day (leaving for Hogwarts)**

I pulled the cloak that was covering my tiny frame closer to me . The Platform was as busy as ever. Children saying their goodbyes to their parents, I had already said my goodbyes.

I felt Venerable now. It was like I was suspecting someone to come and try to hurt me. Mother had said It would be this way, but I didn't really believe her until now. She and dad had sat down and explained to me as much as they knew (which wasn't alot) About Female veela mates.

I sat on the train in my own little compartment. My friends were probably looking for me by now. Usually I would meet them before I got onto the train.

The compartment door slid open.

"Oh Im sorry! I was just looking for my friend, I'll be going no..."

"Ginny?" I said, staring at my red headed friend. She had changed alot over summer holiday ( not as much as me of course). She was now taller, I would say around 5'6'' or so, leaner, and she had cut her hair. Before it was half way down her back, now it was barley past her shoulders!

"Rose? My God look at you! Luna! Come look at Rose!" She yelled down the hall way. I heard the faint sound of feet.

"Rose?" Luna asked, eyes widening as they took in my now smaller frame.

"Hey guys" I said lamely.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked

"Well it all started Last night..."

_Time Skip_

"So let me get this straight, your a veela mate?" Luna asked

"Yes" I whispered.

"And your mate is at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"More then likely."

"How will you find him?" Luna asked, she tilted her head in curiosity. I sighed

"He will find _me. _My parents said that he would be able to smell me. Veela mate's give off a sent to attract their mates. " Ginny leaned forward in her seat, I leaned back instantly. Ginny smelled my hair. Then she pulled back.

"You still smell the same as always." She said.

I laughed.

"Only my mate can smell it Gin!" She blinked and blushed a very bright red, a trait that all Weasley's must posses.

"Will he be in the same year as you?" Luna asked

"No, they have to reach 16 before they change, and then the mate changes. He will be in the year ahead of us." She nodded.

"He also will have changed alot." I muttered to myself. I turned to the window, we would be at Hogwart's soon. I stood up, and reached for my trunk that was beside me (I couldn't lift it anymore) And took out my robes.

"I'm going to go change into my robes" I said to Luna and Ginny, who were already in their Hogwart's robes.

I walked down the hallway and into the changing rooms. I quickly changed into my Ravenclaw robes.

I closed the door and turned around to walk away, but i turned into a hard chest. I fell to the ground but strong arms stopped me.I looked up, my lavender eyes met grey ones.

I gasped. It was none other then Malfoy. But I realized something suddenly as I looked into his eyes.

_Draco Malfoy _was my mate.

* * *

**What do you think? Continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad every one's enjoying it so far! Thank you for all your reviews! Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy happened to be in slytherin. The slytherin prince to be infact. I never really had a problem with him, never talked to him before. But now, he's my mate, a soulmate.

Draco had come into his inheritance over the summer. He was very handsome, not that he wasn't before, but now he was built like a veela male.

He was tall, very tall really, completely towering over my very small frame. He was no longer lanky, muscles could be seen from under his shirt. Plus his hair had grown and was now falling in his eyes.

I looked down to the ground, breaking contact with him. he gripped my arm and pulled me into a nearby compartment. I faced his back, my arms gripping my shoulders, as he slid the compartment door shut and locked it.

He turned slowly and looked into my eyes. Grey met lavender. He reached up and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes as tiny electric shocks ran through my body. I opened my eyes's slowly as he pulled me into his chest, his arms rapping around me.

I breathed in his scent. Feeling better instantly.

He pulled away and I wanted to whimper for the lost contact.

"I didn't think I would find you this easily." He said, his voice had also gotten deeper.

"I'm sure your pleased, Draco" I said, looking out the window.

"Rose...please look at me" I looked at him.

"I will protect you, you won't be harmed, I won't let _anything _happen to you" He said as he sat down beside me.

"I know, I just didn't thing that I would feel this _connected_ to you. Not this soon anyway." I grabbed his hand, I felt better, more safe, when he was touching me.

"I know, I feel the same, but we do. So what are we going to do about it? I won't let you out of my site from now on Rose, I can't."

"Draco, I don't want you to let me out of your site. When I was alone at the platform I felt like I was vulnerable. I don't like that feeling" I whispered.

Draco nodded and hugged me into his chest again. I leaned into his embrace.

The train jerked forward, coming to a complete stop. If Draco hadn't been holding me I would be in the floor right now.

" I have to go get my trunk" His arms tightened around my waist.

"Please Draco, I don't like this anymore then you do. But I need my trunk and I need to tell my friends. I will come straight back" I pleaded.

"Fine, but come straight back and No males!" I rolled my eyes at his possessive nature and nodded my head.

He grave me a peck on the forehead and let me go.

I walked down the hallway and into the compartment I knew Ginny and Luna would be in.

I opened the door and inside were non other then the golden trio.

"Hey Rose, were you been!" Ron said or rather asked.

"No where Ron, Ginny, Luna can I speak to you in privet?" I asked sweetly. They looked confused, but nodded. We walked to another compartment.

" He found me." I said simply

"Who is it Rose?" Ginny asked excitedly

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny gasped

"Malfoy! Malfoy is your mate?" I nodded at Ginny's outburst.

She came up to me and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Why him! It's Malfoy! Anyone but him Rose!" She yelled

The compartment door slid open to revile Ron and Hermione

"What's going on in here?" Hermione asked, eye's scanning the room.

"Ginny's just a little upset that Roses veela mate is non other then Draco Malfoy" Luna said quietly.

Ginny was still shaking me, it was really starting to hurt.

"Um, Ginny? Could you please stop? This is really starting to hurt me!" Hermione and Ron quickly shoved her off me.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, I nodded

"I have to go" I said, the train was mostly empty by now and would be leaving in a few moments.

I grabbed my trunk and rolled it toward the slytherin compartments.

Draco was in the middle of the isle and had his wand out, staring at the floor.

"Draco" I whispered, knowing he could hear me

He turned and quickly was by my side and leading me off the train.

"Come on'' He ordered, pulling me along with him as he walked the path leading to Hogwarts. We had missed all the carriages.

he stopped suddenly, and turned to face me.

"why do you smell like that weasel and that stupid mudblood?" He asked quietly.

"They were in the compartment when I went to get my trunk" I whispered, He walked up to me and gripped my chin and pulled upwards till my eyes met his. he studied them for a little while.

"Don't go near them again, do you hear me Rose?" I nodded quickly.

We entered the castle and we had the separate to different tables. I felt so alone and unsafe. This was unbearable! How am I supposed to go around like this? I need to be with my mate!

"Now that the feast and sorting is done, prefects may lead their houses to their common rooms, would Rosalie Winters and Draco Malfoy please come to my office" Dumbledore announced.

What could this be about?

I looked at Draco only to see him glaring deadly at Dumbledore.

I walked to Dumbledores office.

Draco was already there and setting down.

"There you are Miss Winters!" Dumbledore said.

"Now that your both here, I will escort you to your new room."

"New room Professor?" I asked confused

"Yes, you didn't think you two were the only pair of Veela mates at Hogwarts did you? We have a special room just for mates such as yourselves." He explained, leading us out of his office.

Our room was beautiful. Decorated with golds and greens. It had a living room area that branched off into the bedroom that was blue. The bedroom held the master bath room that had a bathtub much like the prefects bathroom.

"You will be excused from classes for the next 2 weeks. Simply to let you a just. the password to get in your room is: soulmate" With that Dumbledore left us alone.

I walked over to my trunk and pulled out my night slip. I walked to the bathroom and put it on before brushing out my long hair, I stared at my reflection as I did so. I don't think I will ever get used to my new looks.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Draco not there. Feeling a little panicked. I ran into the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Draco there and already in his sleep wear.

"Draco?" I asked

"yes?" He said.

"Lay down with me?" He nodded and walked into the bed room and pulled the silk cover off the bed.

He got in first and held the cover open for me to climb in.

I snuggled into him. He put his arms around me. I felt safe and loved.

That night I had the most peaceful sleep I've ever had, and it was all thanks to my Veela mate : Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**


End file.
